


The Cursed Manuscript

by Falka_tyan



Series: Archaic Things [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Rules, Spanking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Keith's needs bring all kind of things into his life: a cock cage, a collar, a binge-reading session in the middle of the night, a spanking of his lifetime...Or what happens when Keith's unconscious craves a punishment while Keith's front brain is unaware of it.Another story featuring Keith and Shiro from "Archaic Things".Can be read separately, but it would be better to start with the first fic from this series.





	The Cursed Manuscript

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asimi_Shadowborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimi_Shadowborn/gifts).



> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I felt like writing another filthy fic, and here it is! Kinktober is still out there, hehe. I'm still on time.  
> I even use one new prompt here - Dacryphilia (Crying).  
> It means there are (I'm conservative in my prompts):  
> Day 4. Spanking | Dacryphilia (Crying)  
> Day 17. Collaring | Orgasm Denial
> 
> Have a nice read and enjoy Keith's repentant tears!
> 
> P.S. Dear Asimi-tyan, I've thought that I need to emphasize your continuous support somehow. I hope you will like this work, too!

His feet dangle over the edge of the couch where he lies atop Shiro’s left thigh, and he kicks them out rather desperately. That fucking hurts, goddamnit! The tears flow non-stop; Keith sobs and cries out and whimpers. It hasn’t been that long since the start of the session but he feels raw, emotionally as well as physically, already. His thighs are parted by Shiro’s leg, his caged dick hangs in front of Shiro’s knee and his upper body is supported by the couch. He is naked, hence the cock cage and collar. His legs are flailing erratically, he bucks his hips and squirms like an eel on a hot pan. Needless to say that Keith couldn’t care less whether he has retained a sliver of dignity or not.

He exists in this moment: all he knows is the hot pain of his punishment and his unending suffering from it. There’s nothing more left.

It is rare that Keith finds himself this unsettled from a spanking, even from a hard one. Maybe, it’s the lack of sleep and the number of emotions he’s got from the story he’s been reading the whole night long. Maybe, it’s just disconcerting to be punished so mercilessly in the wee hours of the morning. Maybe, it is the fact that Shiro is truly angry with him.

Keith has been stubborn (you could change the word for empty-headed, reckless or ignorant and hit the nail on the head) enough to start arguing with Shiro over the fairness of his punishment. Otherwise, it could have been easier on him, Keith knows. But it’s been a matter of principle – reading is his favourite pastime, and they’ve agreed that he wasn’t going to give up his hobbies to be in this relationship with Shiro.

Keith is being a poster-slave lately; he hasn’t broken any rules or otherwise displeased his master in months. He wears skirts at home when Shiro asks and wears only lingerie under his clothes in- and outside the house because Shiro has decided he likes it best like that. He is allowed into his boxers when he goes to the gym, though, and Keith feels absurdly grateful for that. Feeling how the denser textured fabric of his once standard underwear hugs his ass and pelvis makes Keith a little nostalgic some days. That’s how you would have felt every day, were you not a slave, whisper his memories to him. But he forces the regrets away; the things he’s gained by becoming Shiro’s full-time submissive are much more important than being able to choose his clothes every day.

But it doesn’t end with the clothes. It’s always the small things, really, that make him doubt himself and his commitment. In his day to day life, Keith often has to pause and take a deep breath to re-centre himself. It happens, for example, when he has to follow some rule only he knows about in public or when he has to avoid being seen naked with his cage guarding his cock while all the other boys can undress without a fuss. It happens when he has to ask Shiro to change his metal cock cage to a plastic one to exclude trouble with metal detectors at airports and on railway stations from their travel routine. It happens when he has to stay naked or mute or hold any position Shiro wants him to for as long as Shiro wants him to (or master all of the above at the same time).

Keith knows that boring or tedious tasks are unavoidable in any individual’s life. But ordinary people can share their woes with others to make themselves feel better. Even here, Keith’s circumstances are so special that he can’t just join a company of other students and say: “My master has been so strict with me this week, it’s exhausting,” or “The new panties that Shiro has ordered for me look like they gonna tear if I so much as breathe in their direction,” or “That new paddle of his is the bane of my existence!”, or even “I have to buy a new bottle of baby oil, otherwise, my dick will forsake living in his metal fortress!”.

Shiro says they need to find kinky acquaintances and fill this gap.

Keith pretends to think of it every time Shiro touches the topic but he is secretly horrified by the mere idea of talking to strangers about this. Call him antisocial, Keith won’t agree to that.

Shiro is all he needs, right?

Keith loves Shiro.

Of course, he wants to be under Shiro’s control. Their current dynamic has been born from Keith’s wishes first and foremost. He wants to be denied and challenged and put into his place. He is Shiro’s, and he wants to feel it. It doesn’t mean that the process of overcoming his own reservations and habits is easy for him, doesn’t mean he likes all of it.

Surely, one of the reasons Shiro does annoying shit to Keith is to give him an obstacle to conquer. It just gets too overwhelming sometimes? Keith needs Shiro and his control to live his life at the fullest, but there must be something left just for him, too, something that Shiro won’t even try to touch, something which is Keith’s only.

His books.

Come to think of it, Keith has really left only his books for himself. No other hobbies have been deemed worth mentioning by him when they’ve discussed how they see their new lifestyle. So, Shiro has agreed to leave Keith enough time to read and never interfere with Keith’s reading. According to their agreement, Shiro can’t even ask about what Keith is reading now that’s why won’t even learn the titles of Keith’s books it unless Keith decides to tell him. Keith’s reading is his refuge and his safety net; his freedom and his privilege.

Now, Keith is being punished because he loves his books a little bit too much. In Shiro’s opinion.

And, oh god, how much it hurts!

Keith lets out a high-pitched noise of pain and thrashes in Shiro’s iron hold wildly.

That’s so embarrassing… Keith wants to hide under the couch from shame. He can do better than that. He’s survived worse, why does he have to be so tense?

The more potent question: why did he have to argue with Shiro over this?! The rule that states that Shiro can play with Keith’s body however he sees fit applies round the clock, and Keith has obviously spent more time reading than Shiro would have agreed to allow him. But it’s Keith’s book, Keith’s story to learn the ending as soon as possible! He still has good fifty pages to read, and he is obsessed with how the intrigue will be solved because this particular book can be finished a dozen different ways, and Keith needs to know what will happen!

It’s frustrating, and, after another hard swat, Keith kicks out his left leg and then tries (to no avail) to find his footing by reaching the floor with his toes. He is completely helpless and can only lie there and take it.

Keith doesn’t know the reason why he cries anymore; he wants to read the damned pages, he wants Shiro to stop being angry with him, he wants the fucking spanks to stop! Ouch, please, Shiro, please!

The strikes stop after he starts begging. It’s an exceptional event, and they both know it.

Keith shifts to make his position over Shiro’s thigh steadier and Shiro supports him, a little. With Keith settled again, Shiro relaxes a bit, too. He leaves one hand to lie heavy on Keith’s back and puts the other on Keith’s yet untouched buttock. He doesn’t rub the sting away, and Keith sniffles in despair. He has hoped for some mercy from Shiro now that he’s paused his execution.

Shiro just wants to talk.

It’s fine with Keith; anything but not those heavy blows on his defenceless rump.

It feels like his butt would make a shit ton of snow melt in seconds.

But it’s not a good time to get distracted.

Shiro has something to say.

“Keith, baby, what have I promised you when we have started this?” – asks Shiro very, very softly.

It’s not complicated a question. Keith sniffles loudly (his snot hangs all over his face and he’s smeared some over the couch) and clears his throat to speak.

“That you will take care of me,” – he mutters when he finds his voice.

“Good,” – says Shiro. The relief is palpable in his voice. – “And what else?”

“That you will be the one to decide what kind of care I need, and if I ever think that you are unable to give me what I need, I’ll say so,” – replies Keith. He’s trying to take deep, calming breaths that sound shuddering even to his own ears instead. He sounds like a toddler after a fit of hysterics.

“Do you think that I am still able to judge what your needs are?” – asks Shiro carefully.

“Yes, Shiro,” – says Keith, confused. Where does Shiro try to lead this conversation?

“Good. And do you trust me to meet your needs?” – asks Shiro again.

“Yes,” – mumbles Keith. He feels completely out of the loop.

“I think that your health is the most important thing here. I keep track of your schedule. I make sure that all your injuries heal correctly. I make you visit all kind of doctors for maintenance check-ups. Keith, I cook for you myself, and you know how seriously I take the idea of healthy nutrition. Other things, too. And I love taking care of you, Keith, I enjoy it. Why do you have to make it so hard for me this time?”

Keith shifts on Shiro’s knee, unable to find an answer. Shiro says Keith makes taking care of him hard. Does he?

Shiro continues:

“I can see that your head feels heavy and that your thoughts are all muddled up. And why is this? Because you’ve decided to spend the whole night reading, Keith. I am thankful that you’ve done everything to not wake me up and let me have my beauty sleep, don’t think that I don’t appreciate your effort to be as stealthy as possible,” – there’s a hint of a smile in Shiro’s words, and Keith relaxes a bit. Not for long. – “But I’ve thought we’ve been over this one already, Keith. Let’s recount the rules concerning your health: you eat three times a day with healthy snacks in between, you don’ over-exhaust yourself, be it with studying or sports, and you sleep not less than 7 hours a day, better 8 hours. Does that ring a bell?”

The righteous fog in Keith’s head has cleared significantly during his spanking. There’s one more thing about his favourite hobby he remembers now: his reading is to be done in his free time. Not instead of his chores, not in the times when he needs to act adult and take care of himself.

Not instead of his basic needs.

“And every time I don’t take care of myself, you will do it for me,” – finishes Keith.

Shiro pats his head approvingly.

“See, it was not about me playing a disciplinarian with you whenever I wish. I wouldn’t have punished you until morning if you have admitted your misdeed and apologized. But you were all angry at me and wanted to prove me something. You wouldn’t have fallen asleep in that state, we both know it. To fall out of it, you could have just talked with me, hear me out. But you wouldn’t listen, Keith.”

Keith realises with a disconcerting clarity that Shiro is right in his every word.

Everything is so much worse now. Keith’s backside throbs, his throat is dry from all the shouting he’s done and his eyes are puffy from shedding all those crocodile tears. To add to it, he feels so ashamed of himself for being hypocritical and talking in such a rude tone to Shiro, for acting so cocksure and not listening.

He’s so bad.

He’s a bad slave and Shiro doesn’t deserve this and he’s so tired and he’s so sorry, so sorry, so sorry…

Keith realizes that he mutters it aloud in circles when Shiro puts a palm over his lips to shush him.

“You with me, baby?” – sounds his favourite voice from somewhere above.

Keith nods, the hand still holding his mouth closed not letting him answer verbally.

“That’s good. You’ve taken my belt and the hairbrush already. It’s a pity but you still need more punishment,” – says Shiro matter-of-factly.

Keith’s whole body surges up. More?! His ass can’t take one more slap, never mind more… punishment, whatever it will be!

But Shiro’s hand on his waist stops him efficiently.

“I’m thinking about the bath brush,” – continues Shiro in the same measured tone as if he hasn’t been interrupted. – “You will lie here and take it, whether you want it or not. Unless you need to safeword, of course.”

Shiro takes his hand away from Keith's mouth and pauses to let Keith say “yellow” or “red”. Keith stays silent.

Shiro asks about Keith’s colour for good measure.

Keith rasps: “Green” and grips Shiro’s pant leg with one hand, intending to hold on for dear life. His body is taught as a string. He can’t take more. But, miraculously, he doesn’t feel the urge to safeword yet. He wouldn’t even think about it, if not for Shiro. Keith is thankful for the reminder, but he is where he needs to be, even if it HURTS.

“You should let yourself go, baby boy,” – advises Shiro. – “I know you prefer to take your spankings staying calm and obedient, not giving me any trouble with holding you down or aiming my hits every time. But it’s OK if you don’t. It was your requirement to yourself, not mine. I am very proud of your endurance, truly. You are a very brave boy, Keith, you are my brave and patient boy. You have to let go this time. No need to control yourself. It will hurt so-so much, baby. Your ass is red and violet already and I intend to roast it even more. I haven’t spanked your thighs yet, which I also plan to do.”

It’s going to be torture.

“Please, Shiro, no,” – begs Keith weakly.

“I’m sorry, baby boy, but you need it now,” – replies Shiro in this infuriatingly calm tone of his.

“Shiro, I can’t. It’s too much,” – tries Keith.

“You remember your safewords, Keith. You can use them whenever. Safeword now, if it’s too bad already, and I will stop.”

Shiro gives him a second, another, but no answer comes and so the second part of the spanking begins.

Shiro gives a series of paddles to his ass cheeks, then lays the bath brush to the couch and spends several long minutes warming up Keith’s thighs with heavy slaps. It stings like nothing else, and Keith can’t take it, he just can’t. The tears blur his vision and he grabs whatever his fingers can find – the couch cushion, the coverlet, Shiro’s thigh – to ground himself, but the blows won’t stop and nothing helps. Stroke after stroke, his tender thighs burn hotter and hotter. A few seconds of rest (and Shiro doesn’t even rub his aching parts this time, proving how serious he is about this punishment), and then the bath brush lands heavily on Keith’s left seat spot.

Keith wails and tries to turn to his side to avoid the stinging blows. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts. He thrashes and begs, tries to wiggle from under Shiro’s arm, cries, and cries, and cries.

Keith doesn’t know up from down anymore, it seems. The world consists of burning hot swats and Shiro’s reassuring words.

They should sound mocking, but they don’t. And they help. They really do.

“Yeah, baby, that’s it, you’re such a good boy. Lift your ass for me. Good, like that. I know you are sorry, baby. I know, I know. You are being good, Keith, so good. These ones will hurt like hell. Two more on your thighs, baby, one here and one here. That’s it. Hush. Now I will go back to your ass. It’s so hot to the touch, Keith. You get a really thorough spanking this time, baby boy. You must be proud of yourself for taking it so well for me.”

Keith doesn’t think he’s taking his spanking all too well.

Keith just wants it to stop.

Keith wiggles and turns and jumps up for as long as he can; then, when his energy is used up, he just lies there like a puddle of goo and endures.

It’s agony. Every square millimetre of his ass throbs in pain. Thwack! and another point of pain blossoms darkly, only to be replaced by another and another after that.

And then Shiro says: “Ten more, and you’re all done, baby.”

And then it’s a hand spanking again, over his ass cheeks, over the crease where his leg meets his thigh, over his thighs…

And then it stops.

Keith doesn’t believe in the absence of pain first.

Meanwhile, warm and tender hands glide over his blistered backside, bringing fresh tears and eliciting breathy whimpers.

Then Shiro hoists him up and places on his lap, not minding Keith’s aching ass at all. Keith hisses, tries to squirm, soon finding that Shiro’s sleeping pants feel very rough where they contact with his abused skin, and stills. He entwines his arms around Shiro’s neck and clings to him. His punished behind throbs in time with his breaths. He is exhausted and sore.

Keith rubs the wetness from eyes and nose on Shiro’s shirt, knowing that the latter won’t care. He rubs his cheek over Shiro’s, trying to get as close as possible, or, maybe, trying to mingle their scents in some unconscious archaic gesture. He pants from exhaustion, draws trembling breaths in from time to time and fumbles with the fabric under his hands to have something to concentrate on.

Shiro supports him, Shiro rubs his back, Shiro swings him slightly back and forth.

He lets Keith gather himself in silence until he deems him ready to talk again. He gives him a bottle to drink, as soon as Keith’s hands stop their incessant movements. He kisses Keith’s ears, and his hair, and his cheeks, soft, fleeting things. Keith absorbs Shiro’s little affections and allows himself to relax again.

There will be no more painful blows. Not today. Keith has taken his discipline. Keith is all done, Shiro has said so.

Keith has been naughty and rude, and he’s paid for it. Such a bad little slave he has been.

But it’s over now. Another shuddering breath. It’s alright now. Shiro is here, with him.

Funny enough, but Keith’s cock, which has stayed placid throughout the session, starts slowly swelling under Shiro’s loving touches. Keith ignores it completely.

“I’m sorry I’ve been rude, Shiro. I’m sorry you had to wake up in the night to find our bed empty. I’m sorry you had to discipline me so hard. I’ll do better, I promise,” – whispers Keith to Shiro’s temple. Then, in an attempt to assure himself that whatever little disagreements were left between them are gone now, Keith sits heavier on Shiro’s thighs (it puts so much agonizing pressure onto his butt that Keith wants to start weeping anew), leans back and searches for Shiro’s eyes. Shiro meets his gaze. His grey eyes are calm, and it’s the only thing that Keith needs to feel forgiven.

Next, Keith is lifted easily, so that Shiro holds him by his thighs (and it hurts as fuck, too!) while Keith clings to him koala-like.

“I will wash you clean, my smart and well-read boy, because you’re sweaty and filthy,” – informs Shiro Keith on their way to the bathroom. – “Next, I will put you to bed and you will sleep as long as you can before you have to go to class. Oh, and I will rub some lotion into your pretty little ass. I like the way it looks now, but you’ll probably appreciate my efforts in the morning.”

The shower is only slightly warm because: “We don’t want to cause more swelling, Keith,” but very short. Soon, Keith is wrapped up in a towel and brought to the bedroom the same way he’s got to the bathroom: in Shiro’s hold.

Keith endures the aftercare (even that hurts!) and then, after Shiro bullies him into pyjamas, he can finally go to sleep again. Keith situates himself on his stomach as carefully as he can. Shiro lies down with him, and Keith turns his head to Shiro.

“I haven’t gone under at all, it’s been scary,” – mumbles Keith, yawning. Sleeping will feel so good now.

“It’s been punishment, not play,” – reminds Shiro softly. He pats Keith’s head and back, lulling Keith to sleep more and more.

“I know. But you never spank me so hard out of scening,” – explains Keith.

“That’s not true,” – counters Shiro. – “But you are right, I have rarely needed to discipline you so hard.”

“Thank you,” – says Keith openly. His voice doesn’t waver (almost). – “I needed this.”

Now, that he’s been grounded by the heavy paddling, everything seems clear as day. He knows his rules. Standing up from the bed to read another chapter has been a stupid decision – and Keith knows he’s known it from the start. Why has he stayed up reading is beyond his understanding at the moment.

“You could have just told me that you need more attention. It would’ve been easier on both of us.”

“I didn’t know,” – admits Keith.

“I think I’ll have to train you a bit more, baby. You need to start heeding your healthy routines. And here I thought that training times are over for us. Starting tomorrow, you’ll be under strict supervision,” – says Shiro. He adds, thoughtful: “I suppose I will add bedtime spankings to your routine.”

Keith groans. Bedtime spankings mean a spanking every evening, without taking his previous punishments of the day into account.

“Of course, you’ll have to wait to read your book until we finish your training.”

It’s mean, but Keith doesn’t feel like telling Shiro that.

“Also, your bedtime will start earlier than mine, so that I can be sure that you are having good and resting sleep,” – lists Shiro the last measure.

Keith imagines himself, freshly spanked and put under the covers, lying in a dim room alone. Not sleepy at all, but only allowed out of bed if he needs to use the bathroom. No books, no phone, only his throbbing arousal inside its steely prison and watchful Shiro in the living room next door. Keith blushes, so humiliating this perspective seems.

“That’s what little slave boys need, I’ve heard,” – whispers Shiro, kissing Keith on the nose.

Keith pouts.

It’s good that Shiro doesn’t require from him to admit that he’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, friends!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ^--^  
> Have you liked it?  
> Please, tell me what you think in the comments, it'll make my day!
> 
> I'll be glad to make new friends on Tumblr!  
> [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
